A Modern Day Fairytale
by Sanura the Insane
Summary: {AU}There’s a new girl at Tokyo University, and she isn’t human either. In fact, she’s youkai. I know you guys want to R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Modern Day Fairytale

Author: Takara, Lady of Western Lands

Rating: PG – PG-13; depends on what I write.

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Takara (OC); InuYasha/Kagome; Sango/Miroku.

Summary: There's a new girl at Tokyo University, and she isn't human either. In fact, she's youkai. It's my first or second attempt on an InuYasha fic. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. But I do wish I owned Sesshoumaru. –sobs quietly in a corner-

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: I've seen a total of… -counts on fingers- 6-7 episodes as of right now and 1 manga. . not very much at all, but I think I've read enough IY fics to know the characters personalities but if I make them OOC, please tell me.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A silver Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder parked in a parking space, allowing the owner to get out. A girl looking no less than twenty stepped out in a knee length denim skirt and a white tank top with a small angel on it. On her feet was a pair of spongy white flip-flop sandals. The girl lifted the stylish silver sunglasses off of her eyes revealing spectacular silver eyes, golden tail swishing with excitment.

Takara shifted her bag from one shoulder to the other while looking at the vast college campus, brushing her bangs from her face. Sighing, she walked up to the administrator's office, her mid-back length golden hair held up in a half-ponytail flowing down gracefully behind her. Her keen demonic silver eyes searched for the right door before entering the office. Upon entering, her acute sense of smell caught the odors of many human forms and her golden wolf ears picked up upon the many rustling of papers.

A plump woman with glasses behind the desk looked up from her papers to see the young demoness walk in. Takara walked up to the desk. "Fujimoto, Takara."

The woman nodded before turning to her computer, her pudgy fingers typing in Takara's name, and printing out her schedule before handing it to Takara. "This is your schedule," The woman then turned to a shelf on the wall and picked up a key, handing it to Takara. "… and this is your key to your dormitory."

Takara took the two things and said a quick 'Arigato' to the lady before walking out the door, and right into somebody, landing her a place on the ground. "Itai." She then got up and brushed herself off before turning to the person she had just bumped into. "Gomen for bumping into you," she said while bowing. Looking up, she saw a pair of golden eyes, staring unemotionally at her and long locks of silver hair that belonged to the man.

"Make sure it doesn't happen again." With that, he continued walking to wherever he was headed.

Takara huffed in indignation. "What a jerk." '_But he had a unique hair and eye color. And his smell was similar to that of a youkai, but I really couldn't get a good enough scent. Let's just hope that I don't run into him again._' That being said and thought, Takara stomped back towards her car to go to her new home for the next four years.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sesshoumaru walked gracefully towards his vehicle, pondering about the girl that had run into him that morning. She had an unusual eye color: the color of a bright star. She was a youkai, he was sure of that. She didn't mask her scent like he had done. She smelled of sunflowers and gardenias (A/N: I don't know if they have those flowers in Japan, but in this fic, they do.), a very unusual mixture, but on her, it smelled pleasant. Sesshoumaru shook his head. '_Don't be getting soft. You've never shown interest in the opposite sex. Why start now?_'

'Because all the other females were human and would fall at your feet if given the chance.'

'_Who are you?_'

'I am you, of course.' (A/N: I love internal battle type things.)

'_What do you want?_'

'To bug you more than anything else.'

'_Don't._'

'Fine then.' The voice disappeared from Sesshoumaru's head… for now.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That was my sad attempt at writing. If you want me to continue, please R&R. If not, I shall go sit in a corner and sob. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** A Modern Day Fairytale

**Author:** Taka-chan

**Rating:** PG – PG-13; depends on what I write.

**Pairings:** Sesshoumaru/Takara (OC); InuYasha/Amaya(OC); Kouga/Kagome; Sango/Miroku.

**Summary:** There's a new girl at Tokyo University, and she isn't human either. In fact, she's youkai.

**Disclaimer:** Fan-Fiction… Enough said.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

I'm back! Here's the next installment of "A Modern Day Fairytale"!

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

Takara dragged her last bag into the dorm room and sat down for a much-needed break, tossing her shoes to the side. _'You would almost think I was moving in.'_ Takara thought with a wry smile. Standing up and dusting herself off, Takara's silver eyes surveyed the flat. Walking around the apartment, she concluded that the school supplied a sofa, some kitchen supplies, a bed and dresser and the bathroom appliances. _'Could use some more furniture, but all in all, this is a nice place.'_ Takara thought with a winning smile. _'Well, better start unpacking.'_

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

Sesshoumaru strode over to his dormitory building, trying to shake the picture of the young demoness he had encountered that morning. Her bright silver eyes, her full pouty lips, and her intoxicating smell… Sesshoumaru shook his head in disgust. He had finally gotten rid of her rousing scent when it permeated his senses again as soon as he opened the door to the apartment building. He groaned inwardly. Not only was she going to the same college as he, but she was also in the same building. _'Now I have to worry about her bumping into me at the university AND near my room.'_

'You know you want her IN your room... with you... all alone.'

_'Not you again.'_

'Yes, me again.' You could almost hear the grin in his voice.

_'What do you want now?'_

'Haven't we already gone over this?'

Sesshoumaru growled, scaring anyone who was in his way.

'Tsk tsk tsk. Now now, Sesshy. Play nice.'

_'Get out of my head.'_

'Can't do that. I AM your head… in a manner of speaking. Technically, I'm the part of your mind that holds-GASP! Dare I say it? - your emotions. So you can't get rid of me. To lose me would lose, say, your sanity.'

Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly again.

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

"There. Done." Takara said, dusting her hands off and surveying her work. The apartment was still plain, but now all her things were put away and her Cat in the Hat™ bedding was on her temporary bed. Her stomach growled and Takara laughed. "Looks like I'm hungry." Looking into the kitchen area, she thought better than to attempt to cook. "And it looks like I'm sampling some take-out tonight."

|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|

YAY! Another chapter! *dances* Okay. I'm done. Phew. Alrighty. Now for review responses!

Sesshoumaru: The Killing Perfection 

TinckerBell: Arigato! ^_^ I LOVE SESSHY TOO! Here's the next chappie!

ACCESS INUYASHA 

Kikyo-senpai: lol. Yeah. I'm glad you like Taka! ^_^ The picture that I drew of her in Feudal-type dress has been submitted and is being looked over. ^_^ Enjoy!

FanFiction.Net 

No one. .


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Modern Day Fairytale

Author: Taka-chan

Rating: PG – PG-13; depends on what I write.

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Takara (OC); InuYasha/Amaya(OC); Kouga/Kagome; Sango/Miroku; Maybe more couples…

Summary: There's a new girl at Tokyo University, and she isn't human either. In fact, she's youkai.

Two chapters in two days. That has to be a record for me.

Sesshoumaru continued on his trek to his room, the female's scent growing stronger with every step he took. When he reached his floor, her exotic scent was everywhere, permeating from the apartment across from his. _'Oh great. Not only is she in my building, but she's also on my floor. And not only that, she has filled the vacant apartment right across from me.'_

'Just admit that you like it. Besides, it's better than the disgusting human smell that used to corrupt this floor.'

Deciding he had to agree, he quickly retrieved his keys and swiftly unlocked his door.

Takara gathered up her purse and keys and headed out her door, locking the door.

Sesshoumaru checked his messages and checked his mail before wandering into his kitchen, suddenly taking notice of the ever-growing trash within his garbage can. Deciding that he'd better take it out before it started rotting, Sesshoumaru gathered the bag and headed towards his door.

Opening it, he was once again assaulted with the pleasant smell of gardenias and sunflowers. He shook his head before feeling someone walking right into him, taking him by surprise and sending him sprawling halfway into his apartment.

Takara walked out of her locked apartment, checking her watch as she did so and walked straight into someone… again and ended up on the ground.

_'Kami-sama, I did it again. When can I **not** be clumsy?'_  Looking up into her victim's eyes, she noticed the same gold eyes as from earlier that day._ 'Oh no. I ran into him again.'_ She was caught up into his molten depths when she caught a faint smell of sandalwood and pine trees. _'What a pleasant scent.'_

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to see sterling orbs gazing at him unblinkingly, a strong rush of sunflowers and gardenias soaking every inch of his being as she continued to lie un-movingly on him. He blinked.

Takara finally came to her senses when the man below her blinked. She hurriedly attempted to jump off from on top of him before her foot, wedged in between the floor and this handsome stranger's right leg, before falling right on top of him again. Takara blushed deeply. But his eyes never left her face. Her eyes once again became locked with his molten gaze and, strangely, she didn't want to get up. Her hand moved on it's own accord as it neared the man's face, brushing his silky hair away from his ear.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her eyes as her hand moved closer to his face, pushing his hair away from his ear. Even though he didn't know this woman, he had the sudden urge to take her right then and there. His gaze traveled down her face from her pink-tinted cheeks down to her full rosy lips. He suddenly wondered if they were as soft as they looked. But he was broken out of his thinking by a small child making noises that resembled kissing. He glared at the child. The boy squeaked before running off in the direction of the stairs. He felt pressure on his chest as the beautiful girl pushed herself off of him, much to his internal displeasure. (A/N: I was typing along and I felt something wet on my 'm' key. I looked down… I think I drooled on my computer.)

Takara got up, a little more gracefully than last time and unhooked her foot from this silver haired, golden-eyed stranger and attempted to walk towards the door without tripping. She turned back to look at the stranger getting up before saying, "Gomen for knocking you over. I can't help being clumsy." She smiled a little to herself. "I'm Fujimoto Takara."

The stranger looked at her as if in a daze before replying, "Hoshikawa Sesshoumaru."

She nodded before continuing, "I was just on my way to get something to eat. Do you wanna come along?"

Sesshoumaru snapped out of his daze, finding himself agreeing with the girl and mentally berating himself for doing so. _'Since when did I agree to come with a girl to a restaurant?'_

'Because she isn't offering it as a date; she's offering because she's new here and you're probably the first person that she's met today.'

_'Why are you back?'_

'Because I can be.'

Takara merely nodded before saying, "Alright. Do you want to take my car, your car, or me follow you?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Your car is fine."

Takara beamed before adding, "Okay. I'll meet you at the front." With that, she strode off in the direction of the parking lot.

Sesshoumaru then proceeded to the dumpster to throw away his trash.

There ya go! That's chapter 3! I would like to thank Kikyo-senpai on ACCESS INUYASHA for the help with this chapter. ^_^  YOU'RE THE BEST!

Sesshoumaru: The Killing Perfection 

Tinckerbell: TY! Hope you like this chapter! ^_^

ACCESS INUYASHA 

No one…

FanFiction.Net 

I don't think anyone likes it on this one. .


	4. Chapter 4

GOMEN NE FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! I've been terribly busy, but that's no excuse. Anyways… I don't know how often I can update, but I shall update! Yup.

Title: A Modern Day Fairytale

Author: Takara-no-Tenshi

Rating: PG – PG-13; depends on what I write.

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/Takara (OC); InuYasha/Kagome; Sango/Miroku.

Summary: There's a new girl at Tokyo University, and she isn't human either. In fact, she's youkai. It's my first or second attempt on an InuYasha fic. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: I OWN INUYASHA! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! ::lawyers come up to her in their black suits and shiny briefcases eagerly:: NO! I don't own InuYasha… ::lawyers grumble and walk away:: …yet! _(devilish laugh)_ {Strongbad's the best, man!}

----------------------------------------------------------

Takara tapped the steering wheel boredly as she listened to Sesshoumaru give her directions to the restaurant. _'Why is he helping me? I thought he wanted nothing to do with me when I ran into him earlier this morning…'_

"Take a left here." He said emotionlessly. Takara complied and found herself in front of a traditional Japanese restaurant. Parking her car and activating the lock/alarm, she walked hesitantly up to the building, trailing behind Sesshoumaru.

The hostess bowed and said, "Ah. Hoshikawa-sama. Welcome back. Your usual table?" Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, following behind the hostess, and Takara trailing behind, her masked tail seemingly tucked between her knees. The hostess, Kori as her nametag said, seated them and handed each of them menu's. "A server will be here shortly. Enjoy your meal, Hoshikawa-sama." She bowed again then left.

Takara looked down at the menu, reading carefully the kanji stating the dishes and prices. _'This place is nice but affordable! No wonder Hoshikawa-san comes here. I may have to remember this place for future reference.'_

She was broken from her train of thought by a male voice saying, "Konnichi-wa. Welcome to _Yume Sakura_. I will be your server Kou- Oi! Sesshoumaru! Didn't expect to see you here ever with a girl! Someone finally melted that heart of ice of yours, neh? She's quite the catch. Wait till InuYasha sees this. (A/N: In this story, InuYasha and Kouga are friends but they still fight over Kagome, kay? Sesshoumaru also doesn't hate InuYasha. He has a few brotherly moments when they're alone.)"

Sesshoumaru glared at him coldly. "You will not tell InuYasha anything about this. Do I make myself clear, wolf?"

Kouga mock saluted before taking out his pad of paper. "Alright. Can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Green tea." Came Sesshoumaru's reply.

Kouga scribbled the order down before turning to Takara. "And for you?"

Takara looked up from the menu and smiled. "Just water. Thank you."

Kouga scribbled Takara's order down before nodding and saying, "Alrighty. I shall be back in a moment." Kouga then pocketed the pad of paper and headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Scanning the restaurant, Takara found someone sitting with his back to her. But that wasn't the thing that had caught her eye. The man had the same hair color as Sesshoumaru did laughing along with a girl with about an inch longer than shoulder length black hair and brown eyes, a man with black hair pulled into a short ponytail at the base of his neck edging his left hand downwards towards the seat of a girl with long black hair pulled up into long ponytail. Her eyes went back to the silver headed man. _'Merely a coincidence, I'm sure.'_ Takara looked back towards the menu, deciding on what she was going to get. Kouga came back with their drinks, setting the tea down in front of Sesshoumaru and the water in front of Takara. Taking out his pad of paper again, he said, "Do you two know what you want to order?"

Takara nodded before looking at Sesshoumaru, who had briefly nodded. They gave their orders, thereby sending Kouga back into the kitchen and leaving them in silence. Never one to like silence too much, Takara spoke up. "So… what kind of youkai are you?"

Sesshoumaru briefly looked up before saying, "I am full blooded inu-youkai." He then turned his attention back to whatever it was he was doing.

Takara nodded, "That's cool… I'm part wolf-youkai and part inu-youkai. My mother was the inu-youkai and my father the wolf… So… you have any siblings?"

Sesshoumaru normally would be fed up with tiresome conversations such as these, but he couldn't bring himself to stop listening to what she said. "Unfortunately." Seeing her become interested and her face urging him to proceed, he continued, "I have a younger half-brother."

She nodded before saying, "I have two siblings: an older brother and a younger sister. Amaya's only my half-sister, but I treat her as if she were my full sister. She's just so kawaii! She's a full-blooded wolf youkai and she's only one hundred and eighty-one years old, making her about, um… eight in human years. She inherited all of my father's looks. She has black hair, violet eyes, and a kawaii little black wolf tail." Takara gushed on and on about her little sister Amaya as Sesshoumaru listened with keen interest. His lips twitched slightly upwards in a barely noticeable smile, but just as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

Takara then began to rant about her aniki, Shino, and about how when they were young pups that he would pull her hair and normal big brother-little sister relationship stuff until their food came. He couldn't help but be comfortable around her, even if he wasn't used to all the talking that she did. Takara would occasionally look up from her food and smile brightly at him before going back to eating. Needless to say, he wanted to hate it, but he couldn't find himself to hate her amiable smile that was contagious. He doubted that anyone could be able to see that smile and not smile just as friendly back. Heck, even he was having trouble not smiling.

They were soon done with their meal and had gone up to pay the bill, Takara handing Sesshoumaru some yen to pay for her meal. As they were walking out the door, they heard a male voice say, "Look at this, guys. Looks like Fluffy got himself a girlfriend. Bout time there, aniki." Takara turned around to see the man, well, young man, who's hair was similar to Sesshoumaru's being the one who spoke, along with the same group he was with in the restaurant.

"What do you want, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionlessly, but a glint of exasperation made its way to his eyes. Takara then gathered from what Kouga had said, what Sesshoumaru had said, and from what 'InuYasha' had said to gather that this was the half-brother.

InuYasha smirked before saying, "What? Can't I say hello to my big brother?"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes before saying, "Now that you've said it, goodbye. Let's go, Takara."

Takara had been, meanwhile, talking to the other three people that were with InuYasha: Kagome, the girl with the shorter black hair; Sango, the other girl; and Miroku, the man who had the small ponytail. She had found out that all of them go to the same university. Sango and Kagome were roommates, and Miroku and InuYasha were roommates. Upon hearing Sesshoumaru's call, Takara nodded and waved goodbye to her new friends, promising to see them at the university sometime.

----------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to the apartment building was not as silent as the ride to the restaurant, being filled with Takara's chatter and Sesshoumaru's occasional response. It was already 10:00 p.m. when they arrived back at the apartment, so they said their 'Ja ne' 's and their 'Good night' 's before each went to their own apartments and settled down into their beds and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------

Taka: YAY! Chapter 4 all done! YAY! ::blows a party blower::

Yume Sakura: Dream Cherry Blossoms… I think… I couldn't think of anything else…

Review Responses Sesshoumaru: The Killing Perfection 

Meaghan: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

FanFiction.Net 

Kikyo-san: Hey hey hey! No problem. Here's the next chapter!

BelleDayNight: lol. Here's the next chappie.

QTBACK: Look! I did! 

Mimi: Thank you! Enjoy!


End file.
